


Soul Departure

by demondeansassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Demon!Dean, Episode AU: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, Mark of Cain, Other, Some Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondeansassbutt/pseuds/demondeansassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ending to the episode 10x03 "Soul Survivor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Departure

Once Sam and Castiel forced Dean back into the secret room in the bunker, and handcuffed him back to the chair in the demon trap, Sam gave Dean the final doses of human blood to cure him. With each syringe of blood, Dean’s condition worsened and worsened. His words became more cruel then they had been before he had escaped. Sam and Castiel exchanged worried glances.

”Cas,” Sam whispered, out of earshot from his brother. “Are we sure this is a good idea? It doesn’t seem to be working.”

Castiel looked helplessly at Dean. “What else can we do? We have to try.”

Giving Castiel a resolved look, Sam walked over to the table and picked up the last syringe of human blood. One more dose and, if this was actually helping, the old Dean would be back. He turned to Dean, and fully took in his brother’s conditions. He was barely concious, his forehead covered in perspiration. He looked terrible.

Gathering his courage, Sam stuck the needle into Dean’s arm and injected the last dose of blood. Stepping back to see what happened, Sam and Castiel watched him closely to see if there was any change in his condition. Slowly, Dean lifted his head to face Sam and Castiel. His eyes shone black, demon black. Then as they watched, the black faded until none of it was left, revealing Dean’s green eyes. He looked at Sam and Castiel like he hadn’t seen them in ages.

”You look worried, fellas.”

Sam opened the container of holy water and splashed Dean in the face. It had no effect on him. Sam smiled for the first time in months. His brother was back.

”Welcome back, Dean.”

Sam reached down and unlocked the handcuffs that kept Dean restrained. Dean seemed a little unsure of himself. He slowly put weight on his feet, and rose cautiously from the chair. Sam and Cas stood by, watching him anxiously. Once he was steady on his feet, he gave a little chuckle, and smiled up at his brother.

”Come on, Sammy,” he said, “Don’t look so scared. I’ve been through worse.”

Sam smiled, his fears melting away with every moment his brother seemed to be back to his old self. He stepped forward to hug his brother, and Dean returned it with a strong embrace. Then Dean turned and gave Castiel a warm hug, and Cas grinned wide.

”Well, I don’t know about you fellas, but I feel like I haven’t eaten in months.”

Dean took a step toward the door, and stopped. There was a sharp shooting pain coming from his chest. He tried to shrug it off and continued walking to the door when the pain returned worse than before. He clutched his chest, trying to wish the pain away. But it returned a third time and it hurt so bad it knocked him off his feet.

”Dean!”

Sam rushed to his brothers side, trying to figure out what was wrong. Not a moment after, Castiel joined him. Dean continued to grasp his chest, crying out and writhing in pain. Sam did his best trying to keep him still, holding him in his arms. Blood started to drip from Dean’s nose, starting slowly but quickly becoming a steady stream. What had they done?

Castiel placed two fingers on Dean’s forehead, his face twisted with anguish and fear.

”Cas, what’s wrong with him?”

Both brothers looked to him for an answer.

”The Mark,” Castiel explained. “It’s fighting back. His body is rejecting the human blood.”

Dean’s veins started to become visible, in stark contrast against his paling skin. The blood streaming from his nose had turned into a gushing cascade.

”Can you fix him?” Sam demanded, desperation heavy in his voice. “Heal him, save him,something?”

Cas closed his eyes. “There’s too much damage, it’s happening too fast. The moment I heal one organ, two more are failing.”

He opened his eyes, and they were full of despair. “I can give him a few more minutes, nothing more, Sam.”

”I can’t fix him.”

Dean looked up at the two people he cared about most in this world, his eyes bright with tears. The pain tore through his body again, it felt like he was being ripped apart, from the inside out. He had died before. The pain of death was almost like an old friend, familiar to him. However this time something felt different, worse. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at his brother.

”I don’t think I’m coming back this time, Sammy.”

”What are you talking about, Dean? Of course you’ll come back.”

Sam replied, trying to sound humorous but his voice broke a little due to his tears. “We always come back.”

”Something’s different this time. I can’t explain it.”

”Dean, I don’t care what I have to do. I’ll figure this out.”

Dean looked at Sam, the hope fading from his eyes.

”I’ll find a way to bring you back, a way to save you.”

”Sammy you’ve got to promise me something,” He responded, his voice getting weaker. “Will you do that?”

Sam’s face tensed, knowing what was coming, but he nodded.

”Try and save me,” Dean said, surprising Sam. “Try to figure out a way to bring me back if that’s what you need to do.”

He paused.

”But if you can’t find a way to save me,” He said slowly, choosing each word carefully. “You’ve got to move on with your life. Get out of this life, Sammy, settle down. Do it for me, promise.”

Sam nodded, tears running down his face.

”Cas, buddy, look after him for me. He’s going to need you.”

Castiel nodded, the misery on his face looked like it might never fade away.

”Oh and one more thing,” Dean inquired, softly. “See, there’s something I always wanted to do…”

Dean’s voice faded off, and Castiel squinted his eyes and looked at him, confused. Dean suddenly grabbed his shoulder, and used the last of his strength to pull himself up to Castiel’s level. His face inched forward to Castiel’s, till he was only a breath away from him. Cas gave him a look of utter confusion. Dean closed the distance between them and their lips met, chaste at first but growing swiftly in passion and desperation. Castiel’s arm wrapped around him, holding him in his arms. The moment seemed to last an eternity, and yet was only mere seconds. Then Dean’s body went limp in Castiel’s arms.

”Dean.. Dean!!”

His eyes were open, but there was no evidence of life in them. Sam wept inconsolably, holding his brother’s body. Castiel sat silently by, frozen in shock. The world had stopped, time suspended. The room that had been so cheerful moments ago was now silent except for the sounds of Sam’s sorrow.

Infinities later, the boy and the angel brought Dean’s body to his bedroom once more, to lay him out on his bed. Neither of them could think of a word to say. Finally, after one last look at his brother, Sam left in search of alcohol.

Castiel remained at Dean’s side. His body was so still. If he looked at him in just the right way, he could pretend he was only sleeping, except his body was so motionless.

”Dean,” the angel began quietly, almost to himself. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve always done for you, and it has all been for nothing now. All of our victories, all of our losses, mean nothing if I’ve lost you forever.”

The tears that hadn’t been able to come before now flooded his eyes.

”Why didn’t you tell me how you felt, Dean?” Cas whispered, heartbroken. “Could you not see I felt the same way?”

Castiel placed his face in his hands and wept silently.

When he could cry no more, Castiel got up wearily and went to find Sam. He would keep his promise to Dean. His brother was going to need him. Unlike Sam, Castiel had believed Dean when he said he wasn’t coming back this time. Save a miracle, which Castiel had begun to doubt the existence of for long time now; the Dean they knew, his Dean, wouldn’t be returning.

Back in the bedroom it was silent. Time moved on, the seconds turned to minutes, the minutes to hours. To anyone looking in it looked like the world had stopped, for there was nothing to show the passing of time. There was just the endless silence.

Suddenly, Dean opened his eyes. They were black once more.


End file.
